


The Fight

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A one shot angsty drabble about a fight Michael and Bonnie have.





	

"Excuse me?" Bonnie questioned abruptly.

"Well, yah know Bons, I'd love to stay and chat but.. " Michael casually started. He wanted to make a speedy exit from Semi to avoid Bonnie's lecturing. He knew that he had been reckless with KITT and he clearly expected to get a heated reprimand. Michael also knew that KITT wasn't in any shape to be driven out of there.

The brunette mechanic glowered at him as she backed him into a corner of the Foundation's mobile unit.

"I know what? Hmmm Michael?" She pressed in disgust.

The poodle permed agent chuckled haphazardly, at her threatening demeanor. "Now Bons, come on. You know me. Would I ever dare," he began in question.

"Oh, I know you Mr. Knight and that is exactly what worries me. I will not willingly sit by and let you wreck my car," Bonnie retorted fiercely.

"KITT is my car Bonnie," Michael sputtered.

"KITT wouldn't be running if I left him to your devices Mr. Knight," Bonnie grumbled. Her oiled stained fists clenching in frustration as she confronted him.

Devon, having heard the ruckus from the cab of the Semi, sauntered back to investigate.

"Now Bons, I don't tell you how to run the garage or the Semi do I?" Michael questioned.

"No. But you wouldn't know how to run it anyways," she breathed in furious reply.

"What is all this then?" Devon inquired. His intrusion brought a hushed silence over the two bickering agents.

"Bonnie won't let me leave with KITT," Michael childishly whined.

"That's right, Devon. I can't let him leave with KITT because a few of his vital systems are sorely in need of repair, no thanks to him," she retorted adamantly.

"Oh, come on Devon. KITT and I don't have time for this!" Michael hotly returned.

"Bonnie, Michael, please. You are giving me a frightful headache carrying on this way. Why don't we compromise. Michael, a few hours at the Foundation might do you some good. Besides, it would behoove you to have KITT functioning perfectly. We wouldn't want to let you rush out of here and have something happen, now would we? Give Bonnie time to tune KITT's systems," the grey haired leader wisely suggested.

Bonnie smiled, spun around, and she breezily walked over to the lovely slick black Trans Am.

"Well KITT, I will get you functioning flawlessly. At least until that nut gets a hold of you," she cooed.

The red scanner whirred to life and KITT courteously replied, "thank you Bonnie."


End file.
